Silver Line
by nsv91
Summary: Selena is decided to make changes in her life.


**Hi, guys! Hope everyone is well.**

**I wanted to apologize about leaving you all hanging on Seeds, but I've had a block for a long time on that one. Besides, life's been crazy lately. But just give me time...**

**This story is a mess and it sucks ass, but it's the first fictional piece I've been able to write in MONTHS - even though it only took me one sleepless night -, so I wanted to upload it just because.  
><strong>

**I've missed everyone here and I truly hope you are all doing fine.**

**Much, much love and a great week to all of ya'llzzzz!**

* * *

><p><span>Silver Line<span>

* * *

><p>You know that moment of life when you realize it needs a change? An extreme change, in this case.<p>

A little over five months ago, Selena got dumped by the guy she thought she was going to marry. They had been engaged for two years. Easy to imagine her complete lack of reaction when Jake came home one night saying he was having doubts about getting married and needed time to think. Which was an euphemism for 'changed my mind, want to keep fucking other girls for the rest of my life', according to Selena.

She sold her half of the apartment, left her slave-like job at a local newspaper and moved to Chicago. Just like that. Her family and friends were pretty confused, but Selena didn't take too long explaining. What she told everyone was pretty much the same thing: 'Jake dumped me, I hate my boss and I'm unhappy. I'm moving to Chicago'.

Obviously, her life not being a movie and Selena not being a super well-resolved person, the first couple of weeks in Chicago were a disaster. She couldn't find an apartment that was nice, well located, not too small and cheap. And also couldn't find a job.

After the first two weeks, she had to leave the three star hotel she had been living in because how would she know how much longer it would take her to find a job, anyway? She ended up at a hostel sleeping in a room with seven other people from ages 18 to 45. Selena hated that situation so much that she spent 12 hours looking for jobs, five days in a roll. Until an online newspaper answered her saying they'd like to meet with her for an interview the next week. She was so happy she got shitfaced with the tourists at the hostel's bar. Three days later, she found a one bedroom apartment at Humboldt Park.

It seemed like everything was falling into place and moving to Chicago from Bloomington was turning out to be the best decision she'd ever taken.

The only problem was Selena had no friends. She was thrilled to have found both a job and an apartment in the same week, but after a few days, she was getting depressed. After work, her mind had too much free time to wander the most inconvenient thoughts. So she decided it might be time to make friends at work. But people weren't as friendly as they usually are in Bloomington. Everyone had their own life and they all seemed to always be in a hurry. So to fill the free time, since she was apparently unable to make friends, Selena started to work extra times or bring work home.

Until that started to get her depressed too.

So one random wednesday, when she was waiting for the elevator, she saw one of her neighbors come out of her apartment. She smiled and stood next to Selena waiting for the elevator, just like she always did when they bumped into each other. And then she realized maybe she was trying to make friends in the wrong _endroit_.

"Hey… I'm new in town, I don't really know anyone. I was wondering if you'd like to go out some time for a drink. Or a coffee."

Selena didn't know her at all. Not even her name. And had no idea how she would react to that. What if she was like the people from work and had no time for new people in her life? Or what if she just didn't want to be friends with a neighbor who has no friends and would probably develop into a creepy dependent person?

"Sure. When?"

"Uhm… Saturday?"

"Cool." She smiled and got in the elevator, followed by Selena. "So will it be coffee or drinks?"

"I don't know. I don't really mind, actually."

"I'm not really a coffee person." She gave Selena a crooked smile before walking out the elevator. "So… What's your name, anyway?" The neighbor asked once they were at the sidewalk.

"Of course. Sorry about that. I'm Selena."

"Demi. I'll see you on Saturday, then?" Selena nodded and waved back as Demi walked away.

* * *

><p>On Saturday, Selena was torn. Since Wednesday, she'd had a lot of time to think, and now she's partly convinced the way Demi agreed to hang out so easily and without questions was a bit creepy. At first, Selena thought maybe her neighbor could turn out to be a psychopath, a serial killer or a rapist. And then she realized she's not a man. And <em>then<em> she realized it was _sort_ of sexist of her to think only men do such things.

Not easy to live inside her head.

When the doorbell rang, Selena felt her heart skip a beat. At the same time she got really scared, it was emotional too since that was the first time she heard the sound of her doorbell.

She opened the door and there was Demi standing right in front of her.

"Hey. Sorry to bother. I was just thinking we never set a time for tonight."

The half of Selena convinced that Demi was a creep started to immediately ring a siren inside her brain.

"Oh. Ah…" '_Am I so desperate for affection that I would really put my life in risk?_', she wondered. "Is 9pm good for you?"

Demi smiled.

"It's perfect. I'll see you later."

When later came, Selena saw herself in an Irish pub, sitting on a table with two of Demi's friends. Their names were Logan and Daniel and she was already in love with the first one. Two hours later she still knew nothing about Demi - or Daniel for that matter -, but knew Logan is a published writer working on his first novel - he usually writes about politics. He's half Irish and the pub belonged to one of his childhood friends. He's 31, he's travelled every corner of the world, writes on a genuinely vintage typewriter that belonged to his mother, is a cat person, hates wearing contact lenses, hates german food - _including_ sausage -, hated Bill Clinton as a president but loves Bill Clinton now, supports gun control campaigns, has a French girlfriend.

_Ugh._

"How's the new job, Demi?" He asked at some point when Selena was already feeling a little drunk.

"It's great. I get to boss everyone around me and still get payed for it."

"Whoa. What do you do?"

"I work for an advertising agency. I'm head of projects." She said with a cocky grin.

"How much are you making now?" Daniel asked wiggling his eyebrows.

"Well, Dan, that's a bit too private, don't you think?"

"Not really, no."

"Three hundread grand."

That made Selena choke on her beer.

"A year?! How come you live in our building?"

They laughed and Daniel supported Selena's question.

"I like it there. I've been living there since I graduated. It's a great place, I don't see why I would move out."

"How old are you, Selena? You look so young." Hearing that from Logan didn't feel necessarily good. What does it mean? Does he think she's too young for him?

"I'm 28." Lies. Selena's actually 25, but he will only know that after they hook up and it makes no difference, she decided in only a few short seconds.

"You sure look younger." He replied before winking at her.

"What do you do, Selena?" Demi asked.

"I got a job as an assistant editor at a news website. It's been good, so far."

"And what made you move here?" That was Daniel.

"My fiancé dumped me."

"No way. He dumped you? Is he stupid?"

'_Why only people I'm not interested in are interested in me is something I will never ever understand_', she thought as she avoided the will to roll her eyes at such a pathetic realization.

"Why did he break off the engagement?"

"Demi, maybe that's a delicate question." Logan pointed out.

"It's fine. He said he was having second thoughts about getting married. Which really translates to 'I changed my mind about only fucking the same person for the rest of my life'."

Selena had so much fun with Demi and her friends that when she got home at 2am she was beyond drunk and Demi was reluctant to leave her alone. Little did she know Selena passed out on the couch and didn't wake up until noon on Sunday.

* * *

><p>Demi turned out to be a good friend. She's incredibly smart, and although she has a tendency to be a little cocky sometimes, she usually is a great person. She's a Chicago native and, like Logan, she's traveled a lot. She also speaks four languages and is a vegetarian.<p>

She works only a few blocks from Selena, and they have lunch together whenever they're not too busy with work. On one of those occasions, she surprised Selena with an unusual question.

"I have a work thing next week." She said. "We'll launch the new US campaign for a french cosmetic company at the Fairmont. We have 350 invites besides the press."

"Wow. Sounds like a lot of work."

"It is. Gladly, I'm not in charge of the events." She winked and took a sip of her pineapple juice. "Do you wanna come?"

"Sure!" Duh. "Would that be okay, though? I mean are you allowed to bring your own guests?"

"Sweetie, I'm director of projects in that agency. I'm allowed to bring the Cubs and their families if I want to." There is that cockyness again! But it did make Selena laugh. "There's one condition, though." Demi watched as the girl in front her hesitated a little before nodding for her to go on. "You're coming as my date."

Selena was trying to figure that last sentence out. Not that it was enigmatic in any way, but turns out she's that kind of person who unconsciously doesn't believe things can be as simple as they are. There's always got to be something more.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, you will be there as my date."

"Like…"

"Do you know what a date is?"

"Of course I do! But I thought you had a girlfriend?"

Demi made a grimace and shook her head, almost disgusted by the idea.

"God, no. Anna is not my girlfriend, I told you this before. We just go out sometimes."

"Alright." Was there any way to put this in a delicate, polite form? "I don't date girls, though…"

"Have you ever tried to?"

"...Not really."

"Then why don't you? I'm sure guys look at you a lot wherever you go because you're obviously gorgeous, but you should see how they will look at you if you tell them you're with a girl. It's like they're picturing it while talking to you." Demi revealed not being able to hold back a laugh.

"Sounds creepy more than flattering."

"Oh, I never said it was flattering. It's just funny and amusing."

It didn't take much more convincing for Selena to agree. It's yet another change, right? And she needed it, after all! Besides, from what Demi said, it seemed like she would be busy most of the time at the launch party, so Selena would have enough opportunities to flirt with other successful, charming, smart, attractive guys like Logan. Hopefully not all of them would have European girlfriends and some of them would show a minimum interest in her.

* * *

><p>For the next days, Selena would walk around after work looking for an appropriate dress for the occasion. She would compulsively text Demi asking for more details about the event so she would know exactly what to look for. At some point Demi warned her she wouldn't reply to any more texts about the subject. And she didn't. Selena didn't find a dress until two days before the event. It had a very generous cleavage and a slit on the right side that began mid-thigh. It cost her a little fortune, but she kept telling herself it would be worth it. Demi's work party would give her the opportunity to meet a lot of Chicago based, influential, successful people and it could mean another change in her life - find someone who's not a loser, like Jake.<p>

A little after 6:30pm, she went over to Demi's place. Her neighbor welcomed her wearing only a cream colored rub that completely revealed the red laced lingerie underneath. _Expensive_ red laced lingerie.

Demi closed the door behind Selena and just stood there staring at her.

"Stop it."

"You look breath taking. I'm glad you found a dress."

"Do you think it's too much?"

"Not at all. Wait until you see the old rags there. You'll feel underdressed."

"Do you think I am, though? Underdressed, I mean."

Demi's smirk made Selena regret what she'd just said. She didn't know in what way Demi would be able to turn it into something sexual, but she knew it didn't take her friend much to make everything seem obscene and vulgar.

Whatever it was, though, Demi didn't externalize it. She just smiled at the beautiful brunette in front of her and slowly shook her head.

"Not at all. You look beautiful. I'm just gonna finish my make-up, then get dressed, and then we leave, alright? The car will be here in ten minutes."

The _car_ was a Jaguar with a very, very cute uniformed chauffeur named Andre. It barely took them 20 minutes to get to the Fairmont, and it should've been faster if it wasn't for the amount of cars in line to drop the guests at one of the entrances, where dozens of paparazzi were continuously shooting their flashes at the people arriving.

"Whoa… I knew it was gonna be big, but this looks like the Grammys."

Demi chuckled and got really close to Selena to look out the window.

"Well, we did put a lot of effort into this campaign. Nothing more fair than to have a big party to celebrate our success, right?"

Once they got to the room, Selena noticed a lot of familiar faces of some well-known personalities and other not so known. There was a medium stage at the other end of the room and La Roche-Posay banners all over. A smooth jazz was playing and there were waiters walking around with trays filled with alcohol and low carbs appetizers.

"So?" Demi asked seeming a little anxious.

"Wow. Just… Wow. I've never been to anything like this."

Demi smiled big and grabbed two glasses of champagne from a waiter's tray.

"Let's make a toast, then."

"To what?"

Selena's neighbor took a few moments thinking before she spoke again.

"To changes. Right?"

Selena giggled and nodded before softly touching Demi's glass with her own.

"So, what now?"

"Now we're gonna find either Daniel or Logan to keep you company while I walk around and pretend to be thrilled that everyone made it tonight." Demi rolled her eyes and finished her drink all at once. "Come on."

Selena accepted Demi's hand and let herself be guided throughout the crowd. She was way too busy enjoying that delicious champagne. The last time she got to drink something so good - and most likely expensive - was years before at one of her cousins wedding.

They found Daniel and Logan in no time. They were both with their dates - Daniel was with Lorna, an on again off again girlfriend Demi had already told Selena about, and Logan was with his dropdead gorgeous french girlfriend, Laeticia. Both girls were very nice and welcoming and Selena immediately liked them - even Laeticia, who was currently dating the man she was intending to marry in the near future.

But things started to get weird after Selena realized how much all four of them were talking about Demi. Nonstop. Like… Alright, it was her event and all, but?

"So I heard you and Demi are on a date." Daniel said with a smirk.

"Well… Technically."

"How can you technically be on a date? Either you are or you aren't, Sel."

"Not really. I mean, it was Demi's condition that I came as her date, but she knows nothing's gonna happen later." They all looked at each other exchanging weird looks and trying not to laugh. "I feel like you know something I don't."

"You see…" That was Laeticia. She was actually very funny and her accent, at the same time it was sexy, only made her even funnier. "Maybe you shouldn't be so incisive about it."

"About what?"

"About your date. Keep your mind open." Logan suggested.

"I… Don't really know what that means."

"Just, you know… It's Demi." At seeing Selena's completely clueless expression, Laeticia kept going. "Nothing to worry, really. Just enjoy it as if it were a date. Don't mind the technicalities."

Selena furrowed her eyebrows still not getting it, but rather choosing to let it go.

"Oh, there is my lovely pupil!"

Selena turned around to find Demi walking towards them. She hadn't noticed until that specific moment how unbelievably attractive Demi looked. She was wearing an all back, sleeveless jumpsuit, that showed very little in the front, but a lot in the back. It molded perfectly her curvy, fit body.

"Pupil?"

"Well, yeah. Remember in college when I taught you how to burp the alphabet?"

"Oh, yeah, yeah! I think _you're_ my pupil, though, 'cause remember in high school how I taught you to get girls?"

Everybody broke down in laughter at that - even Daniel.

Demi softly pulled Selena away from their friends a while later and took her outside to the balconies.

"Is everything okay?"

"Yes, of course. Just wanted to have a little time alone with you. We're on a date, after all."

Selena watched as Demi took another two glasses of champagne for them. She was starting to feel a little bit dizzy and made a mental note not to forget to get some water when they went back inside.

"Demi… About that. Look, I'm really happy and thankful to be here, but-"

"Sel, listen. Don't worry about it, okay?"

"Okay. But I have to ask, Demi… You don't think this is a real date, do you?"

"Why wouldn't I? I asked you on a date and you said yes."

"Well, yeah, but that was a joke. We're friends."

Demi giggled at Selena's sweet innocence.

"You've never gone on a date with a friend?"

"I have. But not with a girlfriend."

"You have now! What's your fuss about?"

"Demi… You know nothing's gonna happen later, right?"

"Later when?"

"Later tonight. When we get home."

"Oh, I know! Is that what this is about? Do you think I'm gonna try to kiss you or take you to bed?" She laughed. "Sel, please, I'm a _gentleman_. I would never do that. I have to warn you, though: something is gonna happen later, just not tonight."

"Wait." _What?_ "What?"

"You'll warm up to me, honey."

"Demi… I like boys."

"That's never been a problem before, trust me." Demi winked and blew her a kiss and Selena couldn't help it but laugh.

* * *

><p>Only… A few more months later, she wasn't laughing so much anymore. She'd been on several dates all that time - some good, some terrible. Some of the good ones resulted in one or two night stands, but not more than that. And Selena was starting to get really pissed. What was wrong with her, anyway? Was she only good enough for sex but not a relationship? Was she not fun or smart or lady like enough for men to feel like she'd be a good catch?<p>

"Oh, sweetie, don't put yourself down like that. Why do you think you are the problem and not them?"

"Because they're a bunch of guys with me being the only thing they have in common."

"Not at all. I'm sure they have many more things in common but the most important one is they're all men. And men suck. Trust me, I've had my share."

"You've been with men before?"

"Of course I have. I had to see why girls liked them so much, right?"

"What did you think?"

"Awful. I don't get it, y'know? I know I'm way better in bed than most men."

"Yeah, except you don't have a dick."

"I do. In fact, I have many dicks, in a vast variety of shapes, sizes and colors."

"_Rubber_ dicks don't count."

"Oh, they do."

"It's not the same thing, Demi."

"You're right. It's much better. I can show you."

Selena rolled her eyes.

"I'm good, thanks."

"Lena, Lena, Lena… I would happily stay here telling you all about the amazing parallel universe of rubber dicks and all the things I can make you feel with it, but I'm meeting Sophia soon and I gotta go get ready."

Selena watched as her neighbor stood up from her couch.

"Again? Are you guys in a relationship now or what?"

Demi looked at Selena's pouting face and held back a laugh.

"Maybe. Why?"

"Nothing." She mumbled out as she finished her beer.

"Are you jealous?"

"Psh. You wish."

Demi smiled and shook her head.

"Walk me to the door?" Selena nodded as she got up. "Thanks for the beers. I'll probably not come back home tonight, but I'll see you tomorrow, okay?" The younger girl nodded again. Demi grabbed the doorknob and left it ajar before taking a couple of steps that made their faces be dangerously close. "Sophia and I are not in a relationship. No need to be jealous." Before Selena had the chance to talk back, Demi softly pecked the corner of her lips and disappeared.

It wasn't the first time she did that and Selena knew it wouldn't be the last.

* * *

><p>Despite what Demi said that night at Selena's house, it pretty much looked like she was in a relationship. It wasn't always, but most of the times when she and Selena would meet Daniel and Logan for drinks, Demi would bring Sophia along. The first few times Selena didn't care much because she knew Demi was seeing other people too. But then… She wasn't anymore. At some point, she was only going out with Sophia, even though she was always sure to clear out that they were not in a relationship. Selena started to not like the girl. Every time Sophia went out with them was an opportunity for Selena to find new flaws about her while she chugged on pints like there was no tomorrow.<p>

"Are you okay?" Logan whispered in Selena's ear one night.

Normally, she would feel extremely aroused at that and sexually attack him right then and there, but now she just couldn't move her eyes from Sophia's hand resting on Demi's thigh. It was stressing her out. She felt irritated at any affective gesture they shared.

"Yeah. Why?"

"'Cause you have a psycho kinda stare right now and it's scary."

Selena blinked a few times and shook her head before looking at the unacceptably handsome man next to her.

"I'm jealous."

"I know."

"But because she's my friend, you know? I mean… She only spends time with her now and even when it's just us for drinks, she insists on bringing her. It's annoying."

"Sure."

"What? You don't believe me?"

"I do believe you're jealous, but not for the reason you just told me."

"Logan, please. Don't be pathetic. How would you feel if I kept harassing your mind into thinking you're helplessly attracted to Daniel?"

"I wouldn't feel anything because I'd know it's not true. Whereas you seem to get a bit too restless whenever I do that, which can only mean th-"

"I'm going to the toilet. Excuse me."

The four friends who remained at the table just stared at Selena's figure walking away.

"What happened?" Demi questioned with a serious expression.

Logan looked at her, then looked at Sophia, then looked at Demi again, then looked at Daniel, and then at Demi again.

"I don't know. She wouldn't tell me."

Demi studied his face for a moment before she got up.

"Where are you going?" Sophia asked.

"I'll be right back. Wait here."

Sophia shrugged and grabbed her phone. Daniel immediately took Selena's seat next to Logan.

"What happened?"

"Nothing. But it might happen still." He said mysteriously.

Daniel shook his head and laughed, not really wanting to know what his friend was up to this time.

"Selena, open up, it's Demi." She waited a moment. No answer. She knocked again.

"I'm busy!"

"Let me in!"

"Demi, I'm _busy_!"

"Open the door, please."

A few seconds later, the door opened.

"What the hell is wrong with you, I was peeing! What are you doing?" She asked when Demi closed and locked the door.

"What did Logan say? Was he being a jerk?"

"What?"

"What did he say? Do you want me to kick his ass?"

"Of course not, what are you talking about?"

"Well… I don't know, I mean, you seemed upset when you left the table and I saw you two were talking before, so… I figured he was being a jerk. He does that sometimes, y'know…"

Selena smiled completely fascinated by how adorable Demi could be sometimes. That wasn't the first time she offered to kick someone's else to defend Selena's honor.

"Don't worry. He wasn't being a jerk."

"What happened, then?"

"Nothing, seriously. Don't worry."

"If something was bothering you, you would tell me, right?"

_No._

"Yes."

* * *

><p>Another couple of months after that night, Selena was convinced she was officially going nuts with the whole Demi and Sophia thing. It just didn't make sense to her how it could affect her so much. She couldn't even feel as happy as she should about the promotion she'd gotten at her job because Demi wouldn't be able to meet her and the boys to celebrate since it was Sophia's best friend's birthday dinner party that same night.<p>

"She said she'd stop by, though."

"Dan, you know Demi better and longer than I do and even I know she never does. She just says that to everyone because she doesn't know how to say no to people."

"I think you're being too harsh. Demi considers you a friend as much as she considers me and Daniel - and we're her best friends. When she tells us that, she usually does show up."

"Yeah, but she knows you guys since forever. You're like her brothers, she would never bail on you."

"I'm sure she'll be here, don't worry."

Well… Demi never showed up. Selena was so upset they didn't even stay there too long. She was too anxious to stop by the grocery store, buy some Ben & Jerry's and get home to Skype with her mom and tell her the news.

"When are you coming to visit again, baby? I haven't seen you in two months!"

"Sorry, mamma. I've been super busy with work lately. But I promise I'll go soon. How's dad?"

"He's fine. He's planning a vacation trip for us."

"Oooh. Where are you lovebirds headed?"

"Ugh." Mandy rolled her eyes. "He won't tell me. I have no clue."

"Is it safe to let dad pick the destination? I mean, he'll probably take you somewhere where he can fish all day long and you would have nothing to do. You better chime in, mom." The doorbell rang and by the time - a few minutes past midnight - Selena knew who it was. "Uhm, I gotta go, mom. I'll call you tomorrow, okay?"

"Is that your lover ringing the bell?" Mandy wiggled her eyebrows as she smiled large.

"Oh my God, please. It's just Demi."

"Can I see her? You always talk about her, but I have no idea what she looks like!"

It rang again.

"Sorry, mamma. Maybe some other time. Love you, take care."

"Hey, you. How does it feel as an editor?" Selena rolled her eyes and went into the kitchen while Demi stood there trying to figure out what she'd said wrong. She closed the door and went after Selena. "Okay, what is it?"

"Nothing."

"You know, for someone who just got promoted at work the last thing you seem is excited."

"I am, though."

"You have a weird way to show it, then. Can I have some?"

"Nope. I stopped at the grocery store especially for this and I'm gonna eat every bit of it by myself. You can watch, though." She faked a smile before walking back into the living room.

Once again, Demi was left standing there.

When she walked passed Selena and left her apartment, the younger girl was completely incredulous. Had Demi really just left like that? Like, _seriously_? _She_ was the one supposed to be pissed, not Demi! So what, she doesn't show up to her celebration and now she-

"I don't need your Ben & Jerry's, see?" Demi shook a pot of her own ice-cream in front of Selena's face when she got back.

"I thought you left because you were pissed." Selena was still a little confused as she watched Demi get in and then out of her kitchen. Everything happened so fast!

"Why would I pissed?" Demi asked before taking the first spoon of her caramel ice-cream. "Oh, fuck, this is too good. Yummy."

Selena giggled at watching Demi make pleasure faces at each spoonful.

"Seems like you're having orgasms, not ice-cream."

Demi smirked at Selena before looking down to the pot in her hands.

"My orgasm face is way hotter than this, especially because the context is sex and not fattening food."

Selena let out a loud laugh before she threw herself on the couch.

"C'mon. I'm gonna binge watch the second season of House of Cards."

"Let's watch something else, I already finished it."

"What?! Without me?!"

"You never wanted to watch it when I did!"

"And so you did it without me? You're such a bad friend, God."

"Oh, shut up. You watched all seasons of Breaking Bad without me!"

"Wh- I watched it before I moved here, that's not an argument!"

"Whatever. Just put House of Cards on. I'll watch it with you again." Selena hit play and they watched the first two episodes in silence. Midway throughout the third one, Demi spoke again. "I'm sorry I didn't make it to your celebration. I stopped by after the dinner, but you weren't there."

"Wait." She paused the series and turned to face Demi. "You stopped by?"

"Well, yeah. I told you I would. I even left the dinner party earlier."

"Wait, what? You left Sophia there all alone?"

"Uh, yeah? I'm not her girlfriend. I only went with her because her friend invited me herself and I'm very polite."

"I didn't think you would come, that's why we left so early. I was kinda upset."

"Selena, are you serious? I told you I would go!"

"I know, but you never do!"

"I never do if it's people I don't care about." Selena just looked at her not knowing what to say anymore. Demi waited for her to say something, though, but when she didn't Demi just let out a long sigh. "You don't take me seriously, do you?"

"What do you mean?"

"You don't think I actually like you."

"Are you crazy? Of course I know you like me, Demi."

"Ugh. Not in that way, Selena. Of course you know I like you as a friend. What I mean is that you don't really give much credit to my feelings for you. You think I'm just playing around."

"Feelings?"

"Crush. Attraction. Obsession. Whatever. I mean, you know I work like crazy. Do you really think I have time for Netflix and ice-cream?"

"...No?"

"Exactly. And yet, here I am, almost every weekend, sitting on this same couch watching the same crap just because I wanna spend time with you. Even if it's just as friends. Honestly, Selena, I'm 30 years old, I have a great job, I'm going out with a gorgeous woman… And it's a Friday night. Why do you think I'm here?"

Was that a trick question? Should she answer? If she did, there's probably a right answer, which she obviously didn't know.

"I'm sorry." You can't be wrong when you apologize.

"I don't want you to be sorry. I just want you to take me seriously. I don't think you're some random neighbor I'd like to fuck. I introduced you to my closest friends, to my co-workers and my bosses. Maybe you don't know me well enough yet - even though we've known each other for like a year now - but I don't do that kinda stuff. The only people I actually consider my friends are people I've known since I was 10 years old." She paused suddenly and sighed. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to turn this into a rant, but it's frustrating. I mean, I get it that you're not into girls, but feelings are feelings and they should be respected. The minimum you can do is to believe me when I tell you I will show up to your celebration or to anything that involves you. And not leave and be upset."

Selena remained silent as she took in everything Demi had just said. She felt bad that Demi didn't think she respected her feelings. Of course she did! But Sophia has some kind of hold on Demi that made Selena doubt she would be able to leave the dinner party in time to meet her and the boys.

"I don't like seeing you with her."

"What?"

"Sophia. Actually, I hate seeing the two of you together. Logan is convinced I'm super attracted to you to the point I'm beginning to hate someone I barely know - and that's the kinda stuff _I_ don't do. Daniel agrees with him. At the beginning I thought they were just messing with me and maybe trying to get you laid - not that you need any help with that, of course -, but now I'm starting to see some kind of… Sense?"

"_Really_? Why's that?"

"Look, I'm not saying anything here, alright? I'm just telling you because all Daniel and Logan do is make me feel more confused." She shook her head as if trying to scare away all the crazy things the guys had been filling her head with for the past months. "Look, Demi… I love you so much, I don't know what I would've done without you since I got here. Honestly. Like… I would probably be back in Bloomington by now." She giggled nervously, which made Demi smile. "But… I've never been with a girl. I've never even felt attracted to a girl. And in all honesty I don't even know if what I feel for you is attraction or just some twisted possessiveness over a good friend."

"Is it bothering you?"

"Yes! I mean, it's so weird because I'm just jealous at the _thought_ of you spending time with her and not me, you know? Like tonight, I couldn't believe you weren't gonna be there to celebrate with me because of her. But-"

"Stop. Tell me, do you wanna find out if it's just a friendly jealousy or something more?" Selena didn't answer. She was afraid of what could happen if she did. "Do you?"

"Yes…"

Demi took the already melted ice-cream pot from Selena's hands and placed it on the center table before she slid closer to the other girl. Selena knew what was coming but she was frozen. Was she really about to kiss another woman? Wouldn't it feel weird and kind of gross once they-

No. When Demi placed her soft lips on Selena's the first time, the younger girl just closed her eyes and took a deep breath as she kissed her neighbor back. She felt as Demi's hand moved from her knee up to her mid-thigh before it was on the side of her neck. She had to admit Demi was a fantastic kisser, but she kind of already imagined that. What she didn't know was that she was going to enjoy so much to kiss a girl. It was definitely different from kissing a guy, and for some reason it felt even more hot just because it was another woman. And not any woman - it was Demi. She had already noticed in numerous occasions how people were just hypnotized by her - whether it was on the street or at a restaurant. She couldn't deny her neighbor was an incredibly beautiful woman. And, besides, she's an amazing human being and Selena...

It was over too soon. When Demi pulled back from the kiss, Selena was left wanting more. She was so busy wandering in thoughts that she barely even put any effort into the kiss. When she opened her eyes, Demi was still extremely close, just staring at her.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah." She cleared her throat when her voice came out low and husky. Demi chuckled. "I mean, yeah. Sorry. Why?"

"So? Did it help at all?"

"The kiss?" Demi just looked at her with a _duh_ expression. "Right. Uhm… Well." Selena took a deep breath and looked into her eyes. "Maybe… You'll have to try again."

They both smiled big before Demi kissed her again, this time more fiercely. But it was Selena who licked Demi's lip with her tongue, to which Demi immediately replied by opening her mouth. Selena felt surprisingly turned on as she kissed her friend. It was insane that it would happen only with a kiss. But it did. And she was genuinely curious - and somewhat eager - to find out what was next. So much, she broke the kiss for an instant as she straddled Demi's lap. No need to say the other woman was in absolute heaven. She grabbed and squeezed and caressed Selena's thighs and hips before she embraced her waist and got up. Selena let out a little yell and crossed her ankles behind Demi's body before she leaned down to kiss her again as Demi led them into Selena's room.

* * *

><p><em>Wow<em>.

Just... _Wow_.

Selena was unable to find other words to describe what she'd just experienced. Laying on her back, staring at the ceiling, panting and a sweaty mess, she was still having a hard time to believe it was a woman that had left her in that state after all those… _Sensations_. And she thought the _kiss_ was different from men! Little did she know…

"That was incredible." Demi concluded sounding short of breath herself.

"Wait but I didn't… Even… Do anything."

Demi chuckled and turned on her side to look at Selena, who was still laying on her back.

"You came like three times in less than 30 minutes."

"Psh." Selena turned her head to look at Demi. "And whose fault is that?"

"Guilty as charged." They smiled and kept looking at each other.

"I gotta tell you something." Demi had absolutely no idea what that could be about, so she just waited. "I'm not really 29." Demi kept staring at her for a moment before bursting out in laughter. 'What?!"

"Selena, come on. I've known you for like a year, don't you think I already know that?"

"But… How?"

"You're not a very good liar, even though you lied to our faces on your birthday. I figured one day when you were talking about your graduation and stuff like that. Just did the math."

"You're cool with it, then?"

"Of course. Are you?"

"Yes! You don't think I'm a stupid brat?"

"Come on, Sel… We're only a few years apart. Does it really make that much difference?"

"No. No, not at all. But…" She took a deep breath and turned on her side too. "Demi, tonight was amazing. Seriously, like… I hadn't had a _good_ night of sex in the longest time, and I'm pretty sure I never came so much in such a short period of time." She giggled as her cheeks blushed again, this time from embarrassment. "But I… You know, I can't promise you anything. I don't know what this is. I can't tell you if it's gonna last or not and I can't tell you I'm never ever gonna want to be with men again. Do you understand?" Demi nodded. "I don't wanna waste your time, Demi. I care about you too much to risk ruining our friendship."

"What are you saying, then?"

"Ugh, I don't know. I have no idea if we should try this because I'm afraid I'm gonna ruin everything at some point."

"Hey, Sel, listen to me. You gotta stop that. I've been telling you this since I know you - stop with the defeatist, diminishing thoughts about yourself. What if _I_ ruin everything? There are two people in this, sweetie. You shouldn't put all responsibility on you. I'm part of this too. And I'm willing to see where we can go with this as long as you are too."

"And if I'm not?"

"Then I'll go back to Sophia and ask her to marry me." Selena's eyes went wide-open before Demi started to laugh. Then Selena started to slap her. "Ouch. Just kidding. If you're not, then it's okay too. Don't feel like you are obliged to anything just because of what happened tonight. I'm not a kid, you know."

"Oh, I know…" She smirked. " So… What do we do?"

"It's up to you, Sel. You already know my thoughts on this." She noticed how Selena seemed anxious about the whole situation being in her hands. "Listen. You don't have to give me an answer now. And no matter what you decide, it's gotta be honest, okay? Don't worry about me. Just be honest and everything will be okay."

Selena smiled and nodded.

"What about Sophia?"

"What about her?" She watched as Selena just looked at her with raised eyebrows. Demi chuckled. "I won't see her until you give me an answer. How's that?"

"Sounds good."

"But just… Don't take too long, okay? I mean… A man has needs."

"Psh. You're a woman!"

"Well, I have needs too!"

* * *

><p>A week and half later, Selena already had her answer. They decided, for the sake of a more accurate and zero percent influenced decision, they shouldn't hang out unless it was with the guys - to whom they had decided not to tell anything, at least until Selena had made her mind. It wasn't hard for her to reach a decision. If Demi was willing to try, even after she told her nothing was certain, then Selena would be willing too. Demi genuinely likes her, she cares about her and takes care of her. If apparently no guy wants to do that, why not a girl, then? She already knew Demi enough to know where she was getting herself into. She also knew Demi is a loyal friend. And amazing in bed. What was there left to think?<p>

So when she got in the pub one night and saw Demi sitting by the table with Daniel and Logan, Selena's first impulse was to grab her, head back home and have infinite sex until the end of time. But she had to be discrete. The guys didn't know what'd happened and she wanted to talk to Demi before they did.

"Hey, guys."

"Finally she appears!" Logan said as he dramatically threw his arms in the air.

But Selena didn't really care about him anymore. She kept trying to avoid it, but it was like there was some sort of magnetic attraction that made her stare always fall on Demi.

"Hey, Demi, grab a napkin so your dribble doesn't fall on your stupid new pants."

Selena giggled at that and Demi did grab a napkin, but only to make it into a little ball and throw it at Daniel's face.

"Hi..." Demi said as soon as Selena took a seat next to her.

"Hi! How are you?"

"Better now." She said in a tone only Selena could hear before biting on her lower lip, which turned Selena on instantaneously.

"Yo, lovebirds. What are you drinking?"

"The same thing we drink every single time we come here, Dan."

"Well, I don't know… Maybe you'd wanna change it up a bit now that you're fucking each other."

"Oh my God." That was Logan. He was having a hard time to breathe from laughing so much at seeing Demi and Selena's eyes become the size of tennis balls as soon as Daniel said it.

"I can't believe you told them, Demi!" She was beyond pissed.

"Me?! I didn't tell them anything, I thought you did!"

"Why would I tell them?!

"Why would I?!"

"Girls. Girls, girls, girls. I was kidding! I'm really, really sorry. We always joke about these things, you know that. Nobody told me anything."

"Oh wow… This was priceless. I wish someone was filming it so you could see it later. Your faces… Jesus…" And another fit of laughter.

"So… You guys did it, then?"

Selena rolled her eyes and stood up.

"Well, now that you guys know, I'm gonna borrow her for a minute 'cause we gotta talk."

"Talk. Right. Girls, the toilets are to the other side!"

"Man…"

"Daniel, my brother, you are amazing! This was comical. I can never thank you enough."

"Oh, come on… Seriously now, do you think I screwed it for them?"

"Of course not. And if you did, Demi knows her way out of shit."

"Right." Daniel nodded, trying to convince himself everything would be alright. "So… They had sex, huh…"

"They did." Both men stared into nothing for a moment. "Wish I was a little, tiny fly in that room."

"Yep."

"We're mean."

"No, we're not. They asked for it."

"Shouldn't we at least text them?"

"No."

Selena sighed and took her eyes from Demi's blushed face to the ceiling of her room. They had ditched the boys after she told Demi about her decision. Turns out the impulse she had when she saw Demi at the pub was reciprocal.

"So… What now?" She asked and turned her head to look at Demi, who hadn't taken her eyes off of the other woman the entire time.

"Now… Let's just wait and see where this takes us. What do you say?"

Selena smiled and straddled Demi, making both of them sigh and moan, already aching for another round. She leaned down until their faces were inches apart.

"I say... Wait and see where _I_ will you now."


End file.
